Understanding Nico Di Angelo
by addicted2percyj3
Summary: Percy Jackson is wondering what Nico is thinking about. Why is he pushing Percy away? What made him bitter? What Percy finds out is a hole new level of Drama...
1. Chapter 1

**UNDERSTANDING NICO DI ANGELO**

**A.U. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! I'm not very good at writing stories.**

_**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY HEROES OF OLYMPUS**_

Prologe

No ones P.O.V

Trying to understand Nico Di Angelo is not easy- as Percy Jackson found out. Nico is a dark, moody son of Hades while Percy is a bright, cocky, loyal son of Poseidon. Percy and Nico are complete oppisites but that doesn't stop Percy wanting to be friends with the Ghost King. When Percy trys to make friends with Nico- the son of Hades always pushes him away. Percy becomes more and more curious (every time Nico pushes him away) what the Prince of the Underworld is thinking about.

**A.N. Is O.K for the first try? Thanks for reading! I will try update every Saturday night.**


	2. I know what they think about me

**A.N. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like it and I promise to make the chapters longer.**

I know what they think of me- Chapter 2

Nico P.O.V

Scary. That's what they think of me( I know it). Even the Romans are afraid! Just because I am son of Hades doesn't mean I'm any differant- except from the death aura. Sure, I'm a dark kid but when they found me and Bi- never mind but I was a lively child who was hyped up. That was before I lost Bianca.

_The next day_

Percy P.O.V

I've been looking for Nico everywhere! He wasn't at breakfast and that isn't normal. I mean, who could miss breakfast?! But without noticing, I ran my hand through my hair.

"What's up Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth scared me. I didn't hear her walk up to me.

"Nothing, Wise Girl. Just thinking." I told her.

"Nico didn't come to breakfast. I'm worried about him! He's been losing a lot of weight lately. It's not healthy! Bianca dieing was a lot for himto take. It's a lot for him to take now!" I blurted out to her. Annabeth had a look of realization on her face.

"Percy you've got to stop worring about Nico. He's 15 now! It's just been the Giant war and you haven't stop worring about everything. What's happened to the old you?!"

But before I could answer her, she ran away. _Stop it Percy _I thought _she's just emotional about all our friends who died. _It reasurred me just a little bit. But something was about to chage and I know it...

**A.N. Hope you like my second chapter! Thaks to all those people that read my story- it's given me some confidence to write more! Please reveiw though, I want to hear your thoughts to my story- if you think it's good, it needs improvement. But please don't make it mean and rude.**


	3. A goddess has some fun

**A.U. Thanks to all the people who have read my story! I have been updating a bit to soon haven't I? Hope you enjoy **_**a fight- that doesn't end well**_**!**

**I do not own any story wrote by Rick; ONLY my story**

A goddess has some fun- Chapter Three

Percy P.O.V

I've been looking for Nico everywhere; the beach, the open-air pavilion, the amphitheatre, the sword arena(e.g) but still couldn't find him. I don't know why, but I forgot what I was doing except for finding Nico. Annabeth said, when we were younger, that when I forgot things; it was because my brain was so small. Usually, I forgot everthing on what I was doing. To me it didn't seem to afterall, it was my first time remembering something. Of course, the name is Nico...

Unknown P.O.V

"Oh this is just to cute!" squeled a excited voice.

"Shh! I'm trying to sleep Di. You should start stalking people in the morning, it's fun AND you can kill people!" a myseious voice. He seemed to like the killing idea, though.

" But Ar, they are falling in love! You know I promised Percy a intersting love life!"

"Don't talk about that punk! I woud kill him the first chance I got. But the council won't allow it!"

"Just because he beat you at swordfight when he was 12 doesn't mean anything h-"

"He cheated! He had the titan lord helping him! Besides, I was training with Heracles that day!"

"Sure Ares," Aphrodite didn't sound like she belived Ares but the war god fell for it.

Percy P.O.V

I didn't think Nico would be anywhere else but Hades' cabin. Even if I forgot what I wanted to talk to him about I could still try to convince him to be my friend. Hurt always washes over me when he pushes me away. Then- then guilt. If Bianca was still here, she wouldn't let him be like this. Why does Nico agnore me and push me away?

Nico P.O.V

I got told Percy was looking for me, I didn't go to find him. After all, who knows if I'll try and k- never mind. I didn't want him messing with my emotions so I started to Hades' cabin. Little did I know was that he was waiting for me there...

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed my chapter! Happy Bonfire night and a shout out to my friends who actually know my real name. You know who you are. Have a good night!**


	4. Hades' Cabin

**A.U. Thanks again for reading my story! I want to say thanks to PikaNAW for following me and to blitzholly for adding me to his/ her favorites. **

**I do NOT own any Rick Riordan story**

Hades' Cabin- Chapter 4

Nico P.O.V

While I was walking back to my cabin, I was thinking about why I always pushed Percy away. I know it was wrong- and rude- yes, but I knew someday I would make a move on him. I wouldn't stand the thought of him rejecting me and stop being my life so I pushed him away and ignored him. I couldn't stand the look in his sea-green eyes when I did it to him; so I just looked at the ground.

_Five minutes later_

When I arrived at Hades' cabin it was quiet- as normal. I didn't get much sleep last night so I wanted to be left alone to sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't as it seemed...

Percy P.O.V **(five minutes before Nico got to Hades' cabin)**

As I got to Hades' cabin, I shivered. Hades' cabin wasn't the exact place to be called a home. It was midnight black with torches at the front of the cabin burning green greek fire 24/7; it had a skull on the front of the door. I really don't know how Nico sleeps in there. But what ever the kid likes is fine with me. I just want him to be happy.

Just as I walked in- coldness crept throughout me. I guess Nico didn't like the sun. Inside the cabin was: one bed which was made out of bones, one chest of drawers and a bathroom. The cabin seemed to be pitch black. Shadows danced across the walls. _This isn't creepy at all. This isn't eerie at all. _I repeated this over and over in my head.

_**Creak. **_The door opened with... Nico in the door way.

Nico P.O.V

Just as I walked in to my room, my world started to spin.

"What are YOU doing in my cabin?" I asked the green eyed black hair boy. I was trying really hard to keep my voice level but Percy flinched.

"I wanted to know why you weren't at breakfast today?" to me, it sounded like a question.

"I wasn't hungry"

"But you need to eat"

"No I don't, I'm fine"

"Yes you do; you need to eat more. You are as thin as a stick."

"I'm fine Per-"

Percy P.O.V

Oh. My. Gods. Nico just fainted. It was like I was frozen on a spot. I wasn't and Nico needed help...

**A.N. Hope you liked my chapter today. Most likely post tomorrow**


	5. In the infirmary

**A.U. Thanks for reading my story everyone! I've got one review and it's mean to gay people. Please don't offend them- everyone diserves happiness. Also, this is just a story!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of his friends**

In the infirmary- Chapter Five

Nico P.O.V

What just happened? I just saw darkness and someone faintly shouting. And footsteps. Lots of footsteps.

Percy P.O.V

When Nico collapsed, I started shouting for help. Lots of people came: Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Chiron and more. I couldn't really concentrate on faces.

"Percy! Percy, what happened?" someone asked. I don't know who asked; I felt like the whole world was ending.

"He collaped. Nico collaped!" it looked like nobody saw Nico.

"Nico! Nico! Get up, what did you do to him Percy. What did you do?" the person who asked that sounded like they were crying and trying to attack someone with someone holding them back. It was Hazel.

"H- I. We were talking and he collapsed. Just get him to the infirmary!" I had to shout.

Nico P.O.V **(When Nico is awake)**

I groaned. Who put sunshine in my bed? Why does my head hurt? I can't focase on anything. I opened my eyes. I had to shout at the person who shined the light on me. Oh. My. Gods. What am I doing in the infirmary? I just went to my cabin to go to sleep but Percy...

Why am I in the infirmary? I looked around and saw... Why was my father in here? Wha-

"Nico," my fathers cold voice washed over me.

"Father, what happened?" I'm still curious. What in Tartarus happened?

"Nico, when you were born, I got on Hecate's bad side. She cursed you that when you turn 16 you will die a very painful death but won't come to me," he paused " you'll serve her forever."

I stared at him dumbfound.

"But," he added "if you do something for her before you are 16 you'll live. You need a quest, my child."

"What happens if I don't want a quest but I want to die?" I asked him. I wanted to know what he thinks of it.

"You-want to die?" Hades' voice sounded a mixture of feelings. Hurt. Disbelief. Anger. I didn't answer him.

Hades P.O.V

Nico- Nico wanted to die? Why? Was it because Bianca died? Because I didn't try hard enough as a father? Because he loves that son of Poseidon but the sea spawn doesn't love him? Well, whatever reason why won't he do it for himself?

**A.N. Sorry for not updating yesterday I was busy. I need to do homework tomorrow so expect an update at night. I am British so it'll be differant for some.**


	6. Some shouting and Shadow-travel

**A.U. Hi guys! I'd like to thank the people who follow me. I won't start another fanstory until I finish this one. This will most likely end at 20 chapters. Most likely more knowing me.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or his friends**

Some shouting and Shadow-travel- Chapter Six

Percy P.O.V

As I stood near the door of Nico's room in the infirmary, I heard no noise except from breathing. Yeah, yeah. I know what your going to say; you shouldn't be eavesdropper because it's rude and blah blah blah. But, I was curious. I've never eavesdropped before in my life! O.K ,I'm lieing but just to make a point.

I wonder what's happened in th-

"You- want to die?" a very hurt voice interupted my thoughts. It didn't sound like Nico; it sounded like Hades was saying it...

Nico P.O.V

I don't know why but I started to get angry. At Hades, at Percy, at Zeus, at Artemis, at Bianca, at Eros- especially Eros. What did I do to desurve this?

Jason P.O.V

I feel sorry for Nico- it had been years since he'd had a crush on Percy and he'd kept it to himself. I wish he'd just tell Perce. Percy won't try to hurt Nico as much as he could.

Unknown P.O.V

"I know he likes Percy but won't admit to it. Frank, Nico doesn't even know that I know and you know and An-"

"Slow down girl, it's like your turning into another Arion but with a fast (less ruder) voice!"

Percy P.O.V

Nico wants to die? Why? Is it because I let Bianca be killed? Or is it because I tried to kill him in his fathers jail? Why? I'm going to find out why he want to die by going on this quest Hades was on about...

Hades P.O.V

I know Perseus is outside this door because I can sense him. That child can't get any dumber! What does Nico see in him?

Nico P.O.V

I want to die! O.K Dad? Die. I like Percy but I won't ever be able to get him. I mean, the higher chance is of you wearing pink boxers and always eating cereal, being addicted to it. Oh oh. I forgot gods can read humans minds. Dad's face looks degusted at what I was thinking.

" CEREAL! I HATE CEREAL," Dad looked and sounded ike he was trying to calm down" I would appreiate it if you never think that" he shiverd trying to find the right word" vile thought again," I smirked, finding my fathers weak spot. I could keep on annoying him and get him to kill me in some way. As I was thinking that, someone knocked on the door and came in. I grouned.

Percy! Of course it was Percy! The Fates are so cruel!

"Lord Hades, I will offer my services to help Nico on his quest. I don't want him to die; he's like a younger brother to me!" Percy asked Dad. Dad looked like he was thinking.

"Yes, go with him. Make sure Nico doesn't die otherwise I will put you in the Fields of Punishments," Percy looked scared at this, " you have to go and find: a horn of the Mintour, the remainder of any kind of monster, Cerburus hair and saliva. You also need a peacock feather enchanted by Hera herself. Any questions?" Percy thought for a moment.

"Please can you repeat everything you just said?" I tried not to burst out laughing at this. Dad didn't bother but disappeared into the shadows.

"We need to go to Rachel"...

**A.N. I'm trying to make it Dramary but am useless at it. Please review and put suggestions on what could happen?**


	7. In Rachel's Cave

**A.U. Sorry for not updating! It seems like forever but it's only been five days! Anyways, on with the story...**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

In Rachel's cave...

Nico P.O.V

Father! Percy! Out of all people? Percy looks as if he could kill, so I'd better not say I'm not doing the quest. So we've got to get a Minotour horn- wait Percy already has one in his ca-

_You need a fresh Minotour horn. A newly killed one._

_**Father? Is that you?**_

_Yes son- as I said, you need a freshly killed Minotour horn. The Minotour has recently reformed since he was last killed._

_**O.K. Father. We shall get the prophecy soon and be on our way.**_

_Nico? _Dad seemed nervous _I'll always love you. Do you know that?_

_**Yes Dad, I'll never blame you for the things that happened to me**_

_Goodbye and good luck, my child, and the Minotour is in Leeds, England._

I never got to say anything afterthat. Hades just seemed to leave my mind. Oh, we're here. Damn, ADHD. It only seemed like I was talking to Dad for two minutes. Normally, it took fifthteen minutes to get to Rachel's Cave- I must have let my mind run.

Percy P.O.V

During the whole time me and Nico was walking to Rachel's Cave, we didn't talk. It seemed uncomfortable- we just stayed in a akward silence.

_Inside Rachel's Cave_

"Hi, Rachel! We've come for a prophecy!" I literally seemed to shout.

"Jeez, Percy! You bursted my eardrums!" Rachel walked out of some hole in the wall looking same as always. Red hair, paint- splattered jeans, shirts which shout out weird pictures.

"Can we just have a prophecy? I've got a few weeks to live here!" An impacient voice screamed, Nico. Rachel looked like she was concentrating. She stood as still as a tree. Green mist squrted out of her mouth. Her eyes turned a shocking shade of green.

_Two Demi-Gods Shall Travel Afar_

_From Mountains And Lakes_

_They Must Have What It Takes_

_To Save The Oldest One_

Ater that, Rachel just collapsed. In the nick of time, Percy caught her before she touched the ground. We both looked at each other.

"That doesn't seem like a good prophecy" I said.

"It seems like a perfect one!" Nico replied, sarcaticaly.

"Hey, guys," Rachel just woke up "What happened?" We explained everything to her.

"Guys, you've got a perfectly fine prophecy!" Rachel really did not know what happened.

"I'n dieing" Nico told her.

" We've got to get the ashes of any monster-"

"We've got to get a peacock feather blessed by Hera!"

"Good luck with that!" Rachel seemed very serious now.

"Your not helping Rachel! We need all the insparation we can get!" I tried telling her carmly. I turned to Nico.

"Well, we've got thing!"

"Father said that we need a freshly killed Minotour horn AND it's in England!" Nico told me.

"WHAT! We've got to go to the other side of the world!" I shouted at him.

"England is NOT on the other side of the world. It's just across the Meditteranian." I just stared at him dumbfounded. Wait, we have to go on a-

"Plane! We are going on a plane!" Oh no. Zeus is gonna shot me down with his master bolt! He's gonna-

"We're going to Shadow -Travel, Percy! We're going to Shadow-Travel on Mrs O'Leary to England!" I just gave him the Percy answer that everyone calls it.

"Oh..."

**A.N. Sorry again for not updating lately! I've been a bit busy. See you around soon!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	8. In England

**A.U. Sorry for not updating again guys! My netbook caught 5 viruses and I had to get it checked out. I'll update **_**Cursed Water **_**after this. People who haven't read it, please check it out!**

**I don't own Percy J or anyone else.**

In England- Chapter 8

Percy P.O.V

So know we've got the prophecy, we can set off. I don't want to say goodbye to anyone since we are losing time. So, Leeds. I wonder what it's like?

Nico P.O.V

I've been to England before- taking Mrs O'Leary on her weekly walk. I seriously think to her it's just a stroll in the park! I glanced at Percy, he looked like he was a Roman- handsome, a hard look on his face. He looked like he just went through Tartarus and b- it doesn't matter.

Annabeth P.O.V

I know it's wrong but I was stalking Percy. I wasn't going on a plane to England because I would have lost them. I have actually got a secret power! I read in a book about Athena that if she has a favoite child, she would bless them to be able to teleport to places- like the gods. Hardly any demi-gods got the gift- Nico, me. Nico only got it because he had a black veil put over him to save him and Bianca when he was a baby.

I got it because I am Athena's favourite. Percy did get it but got it tooken off of him because he had to much power, according to Zeus. Percy was blessed with the power when he was born. Jason, Piper and Leo actually have the powers but can't ever know.

When Nico and Percy got to Rachel's cave, I put my invisabilaty hat and watched.

_**On Mrs O'Leary**_

Percy P.O.V

So, now we are ready and packed. Nico insisted that we had to get food, clothes and ambrosia; I think he only did that so we had less time to get all the objects.

"Leeds, England Mrs O'Leary," Nico whispered into the hellhounds ear. Mrs O'Leary broke into a stride and started to run- run into a shadow. I don't know how Nico deals with this. There are shadows everywhere grabbing your clothes, wind running through your hair, voices muttering into your ear. Not nice. I started to see the end and we burst through it.

Nico P.O.V

I enjoyed the ride to England; I miss shadow travel. I wonder where abouts we are?

_Nico._

_**Yes Father?**_

_You are in The White Rose Centre._

"Percy?" I said.

"Yeah."

"We're in the White Rose Centre," I informed him.

"Nico?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I already knew that," he told me.

"How?"

"From you."

He is useless!

"Now Percy, where shall we start looking?"

**A.N. Sorry! I know it's useless so I need ideas. Please help!**


End file.
